


vicious

by imnotasthestic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotasthestic/pseuds/imnotasthestic
Summary: "𝒃𝒐𝒕𝒉 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒏𝒈 𝒎𝒆𝒏 𝒈𝒍𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒕 𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒉 𝒐𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒓, 𝒗𝒊𝒄𝒊𝒐𝒖𝒔 𝒔𝒎𝒊𝒓𝒌𝒔 𝒔𝒍𝒐𝒘𝒍𝒚 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒐𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒊𝒓 𝒇𝒂𝒄𝒆𝒔."originally written for a contest.*THIS IS A ONE SHOT*© imnotasthestic
Kudos: 3





	vicious

**Author's Note:**

> please note that there are some mentions of blood ahead (nothing graphic) so thread lightly!
> 
> vicious is also available on wattpad.

The light from the moon shone through the window, illuminating the Gyffrindor common room. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were sitting in armchairs facing each other with a game of wizard's chess in between them. Even after 5 years of playing it, Harry was still terrible at it.

The boys were in the midst of it when their friend, Hermione Granger came in through the portrait hole. As usual, she was clutching a book.

"Why are you still up? We have a charms test tomorrow," Hermione scolded as she took a seat near them. Ron rolled his eyes at this and murmured something about her staying up too. Hermione glared pointedly at him and said "I've been reading this really fascinating book, its called 'The Tale of Sophie and Agatha." Harry and Ron immediately knew that they had to leave fast; Hermione could go on for hours talking about her books. They quickly made excuses and retreated to the boys dormitories.

Sighing, Hermione curled up in the armchair and went back to her book. Little did she know, years ago someone had already foreseen this very action.

_**§ 50 years earlier** _

Tom Riddle's shirt was still stained with blood. He pressed his fingers against the cold window. Although it was only November, ice had already started to envelope the streets. The sun was wavering; on the verge of sleep. Tom's thoughts wandered to the events of the previous night. The first time he killed, the dreams tore his brain apart. It was as if his conscious was willing him to realize what he had done. But who listens to their conscious? Slowly it became easier and easier until he could mutter a curse shamelessly. Last night it had been his Mudblood father's parents. Still he was getting tired and frustrated.

Tom twisted the gold ring on his finger; he needed someone to confide in, someone to talk to at least. His "friends" had no idea about his real goal. Tom had always worked alone and this was no exception. Yet he still felt so...lonely.

The universe might have read his thoughts because at that moment a book flew out of nowhere and landed in front of Tom's feet. Intrigued, he picked up the book. Inscribed on the front cover were the words: "The Tale of Callis and Vanessa." He opened up the book expecting to see words but all of the pages were blank. Tom was about to toss the book aside when he noticed that on the back of the book there were very tiny dots. Suddenly he got a feeling that he was supposed to touch the dots.

As soon as his finger lifted off of the last dot, he was sucked inside the book. Tom landed headfirst into a wooden desk. When he got up, his eyes were watery and he could already feel a bruise forming where he had hit himself.

"Hello Tom," a voice boomed from the other side of the room. Tom recoiled in disgust; he loathed his name. He raised his eyes to the speaker of the voice. It was a man wearing a long black cloak with a mask covering his whole face. "Wh-Who are you?" Tom's voice was barely a whisper. "My name is Rafal," came the answer. "But I go by School Master."

"Um okay," said Tom. "How did I even get here?"

"Even I don't understand why this worked but I'm the one who brought you here. I have been curious about portals for years. So I decided to make my own. I enlisted the help of a teacher, August Sader. We turned that book in to a portal and the rest is history," Rafal explained.

"So how do you know who am I?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" Rafal's tone was bitter and for the first time in a long time, Tom felt fear running in his veins. "The truth is I don't. While we were building that portal Sader foresaw the future of your world and...you were a big part of it." Rafal saw Tom's eyes widen greedily and he stopped himself from saying more. An awkward silence fell in which both men were waiting for the other to say something.

At last, Tom spoke "Look unless you have any other reason for bringing me here, I want to go back to the Wizarding World." He fumbled in his pockets trying to find his wand, when he realized that it wasn't on him. He must have left it back at his house. Tom turned to face Rafal and spat "Let me out of here."

"You don't know how my magic works and if you don't do as I say, I might have to use it." Rafal's index finger glowed an obsidian black for millisecond.

Tom wanted to lash out at him but he managed to hold back. "I want to learn about your world and I'll tell you about mine." Rafal used his glowing finger to remove his mask. He had snow white hair which flopped down loosely almost covering his eyes. His skin was the same colour as his hair which made his icy blue eyes stand out. His voice was deep and grave and did not at all match his young face. Once again, Tom felt intimidated by him but he couldn't show it.

"Alright I'll tell you about my world," he said finally. In the middle of it telling Rafal about the Wizarding World, Tom found himself blurting out his plan and the murders he had committed. He didn't know what made him do this and he was very nervous to know Rafal's reaction.

Too his surprise, Rafal grinned knowingly. "I too have committed unforgivable acts of evil but the most dangerous person in every story is the one willing to do anything for power."

Tom felt a strange shift in Rafal and suddenly he realized. "You're immortal aren't you?"

Rafal shrugged grimly. "I- it's complicated." Tom didn't quite understand what he meant but he didn't press any further. "You want to split your soul into seven? That'll hurt." Rafal paced around the room.

For the first time, Tom noticed his surroundings. They were in some sort of tower. In the centre of the room, there was a table. On top of it was a book with a pen hanging over it. The pen was very different from the quills he was used to. If he hadn't lived in the Muggle world as a child, he probably wouldn't have known what it was.

"This is the only way I can finally be immortal," he told Rafal.

"I like your confidence. Now getting to the real reason why you're here," Rafal drew a crystal ball from his cloak and put on the table. "This ball can see the past, present and future. In other words it can see your secrets." "I don't understand-" Rafal cut him off by raising a finger to his lips. He used his finger glow to conjure up a wand and handed it to Tom who realized that it was his own wand. "I have been waiting for a long time for someone who is just as greedy as me and knows power like I do. We both work alone but need each other's power. If you help me, I'll give you enough power to split your soul," Rafal's eyes glittered with excitement and hunger.

Tom felt himself freeze. This was all he had ever wanted. Slowly he nodded. "When I say so point your wand at the crystal ball and say the first words that come into your mind," Rafal pointed his glowing finger at the ball.

At first nothing happened but then the ball began to glow. "Now!" Tom fumbled with his wand and said "Relicum!" As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt adrenaline flow through his bones and he knew that Rafal had kept his promise. But something was happening to the ball.

A scene began to play. A girl with bushy brown hair was sitting on an armchair reading a book that was dangerously similar to the book Tom had come in through.

But this book was called "The Tale of Sophie and Agatha." Suddenly he realized what Rafal was trying to do. Manipulation of the future seemed impossible but here it was right in front of his eyes.

Both young men glanced at each other, vicious smirks slowly forming on their faces.


End file.
